A Mysterious Love
by Cripley
Summary: Vernon Dursley finds himself forced into a pickle of a situation when his Thursday night is interrupted by Severus Snape.


A Mysterious Love

By Cripley

It was a late stormy evening on Privet Drive. The trees were swaying and the wind was hitting the windows. Mr Dursley was alone at home, sitting comfortably in his chair with his favorite cross-word puzzle, the same thing he did every thursday night when he was expecting the arrival of his beloved son, Dudley, from the fencing class. Mr. Dursley got suddenly startled by the sound of the storm outside, as if someone had knocked on the door. Mr. Dursley got up, put down the cross-word puzzle and went towards the door. He opened it expecting to find a visitor, but the courtyard appeared to be empty. "Sigh, this darned weather, and where the hell is Petunia?", he moaned to himself, with his fat cheeks turning red by the frustration. When he closed the door and turned around he was dumbfounded by a peculiar sight; a dark portal of the size of a football had appeared in his very own living room right in front of the fireplace. "What the hell is going on here..?, he moaned, " if Harry Potter is playing some kind of prank on me _again_ he will have to deal with-", before he could finish his sentence the mysterious orbit moved and got closer to Vernon, while growing in size at the same time. Vernon took a step backwards and stumbled over the doorstep and was suddenly halfway outside his house, with his torso getting soaked wet by the rain. "Petunia!", he shouted in desperation, hoping someone would hear his call for help, but it was too late. The big dark orbit devoured Vernon and he found himself falling through a dark hole, or rather floating since there appeared to be zero gravity. He continued shouting, but in vain, there was complete silence in this strange dimension he had been thrown in.

He suddenly found himself lying on a cold, hard-surfaced floor. The air was cool and damp, and he wasn't able to see anything in this strange place. There were torches on the walls and they lit up automatically one-by-one, and he had the impression he was in a prison-like chamber. As the torches slowly lit up he also was able recognize the outlines of a tall, thin man. He was standing behind a big wooden desk wearing a long black coat, his glued to his face as if it hadn't been washed for days. "What's the meaning of this? Where am I?", he shouted at the mysterious figure standing at the end of the room. "Come closer", the man in black said in a low tone. "No, I want to get _out of here_!", Vernon screamed with apparent fear in his voice, trying to sound as hero-like as possible. The man in black pulled a wand out of his left-side pocket and flicked it slightly with his long white fingers, causing Vernon to fly across the room like a rocket, ending up face down on the floor in front of the wooden desk. He was able to see clearly the mysterious man now. The man in black opened his mouth, "I've been expecting you for quite some time now, Mr. Dursley". Vernon was shocked and wasn't able to pronounce a single word. "You can call me Snape, _Professor_ Snape", he said to Vernon, with his mouth wide open as if he was standing in front of a ghost. "You are here for a reason, and the reason is that I am in a need of someone who can satisfy my.. needs", Snape said, as his lips showed a hint of a smile. Vernon had no idea of what was going on and he finally found the courage to ask him. "Wh-what needs?", Vernon said. "Let's get down to business, bow, Mr. Dursley", he shouted at the helpless Vernon. Snape pulled hit cloak up and pulled down his pants underneath them. He pulled out what seemed to be a big white snakelike sausage. "Put in your mouth, Mr. Vernon", Snape said coldly. "Well, it looks quite delicious, almost as good as the ones I have on fridays when me and Petunia go out for-", "Silence!", Vernon was interrupted by the loud shout of Snape who was already forcing the enormous thing into Vernons small mouth. "Now, Mr. Dursley, I want you to repeat my name. "Snape", said Vernon boringly. "No you moron, I want you to repeat my name Professor Snape while you're sucking at this marvellous thing in your mouth, do it", shouted Snape. "Okay then, take it easy, no need get so angry", said Vernon. Snape was starting to enjoy himself more and more. He pulled his wand once more and flicked it twice, making Vernon fly across the room once more, hitting the wall so fiercely that his head opened. Snape moved closer to examine the lifeless body of Vernon and concluded, "What a pity, I expected more of you, Mr. Dursley. Next time I'm in a need of someone I will have to summon someone even bigger", he said. He teleported back to his desk, looked outside his window and examined the area outside Hogwarts. He focused his eyes on the small hut in the horizon and realized that his next prey was close at hand. "Hagrid...", he said cheerfully, "When you are away, Harry will suffer even more and maybe I will have chance with him", he said with an even bigger smile on his pale lips.

THE END


End file.
